


The Emperor Diaries

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	The Emperor Diaries

I started this fic for DaiKen week in 2018 I think. I never finished it and might never add more to it. I still wanted to share what I had now though as a set of a few scenes. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

“Ken Ichijouji?” A man in a suit approached the boy after a soccer match.

“Yes?” He turned around expecting someone wanting a signature from the “famous genius.”

“We need to talk,” the man insisted.

Ken seemed uneasy toward the man.

“Hey Ken, who is this?” Davis ran up.

“That’s a good question,” he replied.

“I’m Benjamin Wells,” the man started, “and we have important business to discuss.”

“I’m not interested in any more contracts,” Ken started to walk away.

“That’s not it at all, just meet me for coffee and I will explain everything,” the man said trying to convince him.

“I’ll come with you,” Davis noticed his friends look.

“Ok,” he agreed and took the man’s business card with a time and address written on it.

The next day, Davis and Ken met up to go to the coffee shop to meet the man.

“I know about a few years back your father passed away,” the man started, “and I know he told you he had no other family.”

Ken nodded remembering the sadness his father’s death caused him and his mother.

“Well, your father really did have family but did not want to live their lifestyle,” the man continued.

“Lifestyle?” Davis interrupted.

“Yes,” the man looked unhappy about being interrupted, “He was royalty.”

Ken laughed, “This must be a joke.”

“It’s no joke, I have paperwork here to prove everything.”

“So what do you want with me?”

“Last week, the King, your grandfather, passed away, leaving our country without a ruler. You are the only heir left.”

“Ken you get to be a King!” Davis exclaimed.

Ken sat there in silence, “I can’t.”

“You must,” the man insisted, “We have no one else.”

“What do I have to as King?” Ken wondered.

“Once you learn more about our politics, you have a committee that you work with the make new laws. There’s a lot of social activities, parties, events.”

“I’m not sure. Plus, I’d need to talk to my mom,” Ken responded.

“We already have someone talking to her,” the man told him.

“This is awesome, Ken. Plus, you are smart enough you’ll be able to learn everything quickly,” Davis assured.

“I guess I have no choice,” Ken told the man, “I’m bringing him too,” he pointed to Davis.

The man nodded, “Then we leave tomorrow.”

Ken and Davis spent hours at each other’s houses packing what they thought they’d need.

“I will come visit you of course,” his mom assured, “but my life is here.”

Davis spent the night at Ken’s house, having said his goodbyes already. They wanted to visit the other digidestined but knew it would be hard on short notice. Ken wished Wormmon was there to talk, but the gates had been closed for a few months now.

“I tried to rule somewhere once,” Ken told his friend, “Look how bad I did and how much I hurt the digimon. I can’t imagine how badly I will do in a real country.”

“Ken, you thought that was a game. You are a great person; you will do fine. Plus, I’ll be there to keep you in check,” Davis laughed. After a few moments of silence Davis wondered, “You must be rich, right? You can get all the new video games!”

“I become a ruler and your first thought is games?” Ken laughed then voiced his worry, “I wonder if what we have will be allowed?”

“What we have?” Davis didn’t understand Ken’s wording.

“Us. Will we be allowed to be together?” Ken wondered.

“You’ll be king; you can change laws. Aren’t they supposed to accept all of your desires?” Davis wondered.

“I’m not sure it works like that,” Ken admitted, “We have a busy day tomorrow, so let’s get some sleep,” he cuddled against his boyfriend, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time he’d be allowed to.

In the morning Ken’s mother woke them early, and they headed outside. A long black limo pulled up and Benjamin stepped out and opened the door for them.

“Good morning,” he put their bags into the car.

“Morning Ben,” Davis said confidently.

“Good morning,” Ken said quietly climbing into the car.

Ken and Davis waved to Ken’s mother through the window before taking off. Benjamin sat across from them, informing them of their plans for the day.

“We arrive at the airport, and then it’s a 6-hour flight. Once we arrive you will meet your staff and get acquainted with the household layout.”

“How will I learn the countries laws?” Ken asked wishing he spent the night researching.

“We have people well versed, you can learn from them as much as you would like,” Ben assured with a smile.

Ken sat their fiddling with the hem of his sweater, until Davis whispered, “It’s going to be fine, Ken. No matter what you’ve got me,” he squeezed Ken’s hand three times, which to them meant ‘I love you’.

Benjamin heard Davis and spoke up, “We know it’s a lot to take in at once and we have spent the last week preparing to make it a welcoming experience and not too overwhelming.”

Ken thought for a minute and wondered, “If you knew I was to be heir, why did nobody tell me after my father passed away? Then it wouldn’t have been such a shock.”

“Your father wanted your family to live as normal a life as possible. Though, I think even though he wanted away from this life, he thought he’d be the one coming back to become King. After he passed, we all kept his request of having a normal life for his family.”

Ken nodded, remembering his father, so easy-going and fun. Ken wondered what made him step away from the royal life, and wondered if he would want to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“Our plane is ready,” Benjamin ushered at the airport. Once aboard, they found it was a private jet.

Davis looked around in awe, while Ken was still unsure. He smiled at Davis though when he exclaimed, “Look at this food!”

The ride was uneventful, mostly just Ken staring out the window except when Davis would put a new dish to try in front of him. There was even a television on, creating noise in the background.

When they arrived, Ken started shaking in nervousness. It was small, but enough that Davis caught it in the corner of his eye. “Ken, breathe.”

As they stepped out of the plane, there were people lined up on both sides, bowing at him. He noticed in the distance a castle, and wondered if it was his.

Once they were shuttled to the castle (yes it was his), another group of people stood bowing.

Benjamin introduced them, apparently the main house staff as well as some of his legal counsel.

Once inside Ken and Davis looked around the entry hall.

“This place must be at least four stories high!” Davis couldn’t hold in his excitement.

“Actually it’s eight if you count the basement,” Benjamin responded, “The basement is mainly the staff living quarters. First is the ball room and kitchen. Second is meeting rooms. Third is storage. Fourth is the library. Fifth is a game area. Sixth is guest rooms. And seventh is your room,” he gave a small point to Ken.

“Wow,” Ken said in amazement.

After Benjamin showed them the first four floors, they arrived in the game area. Not only was there pool tables, a huge video game area, and an arcade, but there was a grassy area to play sports.

“We could get a soccer goal in here,” Davis suggested.

“We already have one ordered,” Benjamin noted, “We knew that you both play soccer so we knew we’d need soccer gear.”

“How much of this was just for us?” Ken wondered, betting that his grandfather didn’t play video games.

“This floor was mostly renovated. The grass was here for a while, as were the pool tables, but the arcade and video game areas are new.”

“What is that?” Davis noticed a door next to the windows. They looked out the side of the window and saw a platform leading to a big slide.

“That goes to the pool,” Benjamin smiled.

On the next floor were the guest rooms. There were 10 but they assigned Davis number 1, the closest to the elevator. They walked in and it was huge, at least the size of a normal house. The walls were a bright blue, and the huge bed also had different shades of blue in the pillows and comforter.

“This is the most wonderful place I’ve ever got to stay!” Davis laughed trying to push down his desire to jump on the massive bed.

“Onto the final floor,” Benjamin led to the elevator.

Unlike most floors which had hallways, the entire seventh floor was just a huge bedroom. When they walked in Ken was in disbelief. On one side there was a closet, bigger than even Davis’s guest room. On the other side was a bed which looked like it could fit twenty people on it. The whole floor was decorated in purple hues. There was a mini fridge for drinks, another television which folded down from the ceiling in front of the bed, and a huge window overlooking miles of the country.

“This is mine?” Ken still didn’t believe it.

“All yours.”

Ken stared for a few moments before Benjamin spoke again, “I’ll let you settle in for now. It’s been a long flight and I’m sure you’d like to rest. If you need anything the phone on your nightstand can call us.”

Ken nodded before looking at Davis. “I do think I need a nap.”

Davis laughed, “I’m too pumped up right now to sleep! I guess I’ll let you rest and I’ll go better check out my room and the game room.”

Davis kissed Ken quickly before following Benjamin out of the room.   
Ken melted into the bed, feeling how comfortable it was. “Maybe I could get used to this...”

His last thoughts before drifting off were wondering what new adventures were coming at him and hoping he could get through them.


End file.
